Digimon: Temporal Shift - SYOC
by DigitalHero No.1
Summary: People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to affect, but actually, from a non-linear, non subjective point of view it is more like a big ball of wibbily wobbly timey wimey...stuff. With an event in the future rippling back into the past, time is beginning to fracture and is opening entryways from a place known as the Digital World. SYOC. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it really has been a long time. As much as I recall, I quit. But that was all down to dedication to school work. But, I've got A LOT of free time on my hands, and I wanted to come back to this. I'm sure my storytelling has improved since then as well.**

**This statement taken from a the Tenth incarnation of The Doctor from the TV show 'Doctor Who'**

**"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to affect, but actually, from a non-linier, non subjective point of view it is more like a big ball of wibbily wobbly timey wimey...stuff"**

**That is the whole idea of this fic. The Digital World is seeping out into reality, grabbing teens from one time period, passing through the digital world and placing them in another, accidentally of course. But this whole incident is causing a fracture in time, which is beginning to increase in size. Which is giving a certain digimon access into the real world. So the digital world can do the only thing it knows to, choose digidestined to stop it.**

* * *

><p>(Prologue to Chapter 1)<p>

One minute I'm sitting in a classroom. The next thing I know, I am sitting, drenched, in a ditch. A massive ditch full of disgusting rubbish. The sky was grey, and the air was thick and foggy. Every thing looked all worn out and loathsome. A strange man, who looked around his 20s, held out his hand to help me up. I kindly accepted. That's when I got a proper look at the bloke. His short combed hair was hidden under a top hat, He wore a pair of black slacks, a tight-fitting calf length black frock coat and a grey waistcoat.

"Dear god lass, what in gods name are you wearing?! you look like a timorous beastie in that outfit!" The man said in what sounded like a thick Scottish accent, a proper stereotype accent.

"Where am I? I was in London...at school..." I responded to the man.

"Well, you're miles away from London. You're off you're rocker if you think you're in London" The man responded, "And with clothing like that, how can you afford education?"

I just coughed after he spoke. "What is wrong with the air?" I spluttered.

"That's all the fumes from the factories, probably mixing with the disease created in those slums" The man said as he pointed towards the rows of chimney's and bad looking flats.

The man could see that I couldn't cope being there, so he took me to his home in the upper class side of Glasgow. I'd somehow ended up in Scotland, not to mention the 1830's. What the hell am I doing here!?

As we rode through the streets in the mans personal horse-driven carriage, I could feel a change of weight, directly in my right coat pocket.

(End of Prologue)

* * *

><p><strong>Since this is basically rebooting a past fic of mine, I will need new OC's. Forum is on my profile. Good luck! BE ORIGINAL!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue 1**

The digital world. A world much like our own, but nothing like it. Existing parallel to our own in a subspace. Void. Whatever you want to call it. Not visible from Earth. Not even near Earth. But existing parallel to our world has caused many problems. The growing advancement of technology has caused a ripple effect against the Digital World to be knocked out of balance. Temporal unbalance. This means that if a human being was to spend 20 human minutes in the Digital World, time could have gone 100 times faster, or slower. The extent of the damage is unknown. But with increasing products that make mobile phones more like mini-computers, there is a real problem.

Nobody really knows how long the Digital World has existed. But many do believe it is as old as our own world. That can easily explain the reason why I have received several reports of a human from 1960's New York appearing in the Stone Age. I'll try and explain it. Think of a straight line. Are you thinking of it?

That is time of the Universe that Earth exists in. Now add the Digital World into the equation from its parallel pocket universe. Several squiggly lines going up, down, left, right, etc. Passing through the time-stream of the humans' universe countless times.

An incident like this cannot go unnoticed. Which is why I was programmed. If you had not gathered, I am an AI; artificial intelligence for you numskulls out there. Although on first meetings, I can appear human. That is due to my programme encountering an error in the reboot: I had developed a conscious mind from all the human technology and information bleeding through to the digital world. YOUR FAULT!

My main programming dictates that I am supposed to pick a group of suitable teens that can work together. But, I think I'll add a little twist of my own to it. At random, teens from different time periods will awaken in another. If they can adapt to their current surrounding, then they will have proved themselves worthy to be what I shall call the Temporal Hunters.

Now….Who to begin with…..  
>Let's start with a name beginning with M. I like the letter M, good letter. Nice letter…<br>Molly. A Molly from the 22nd Century. Let's see how she handles herself in 21st century Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was just a brief introduction to a main character that will be important throughout the plot of this fic. Just so you can get to know this person personality wise. More detail will be given about the character when more OC's are received. Quick addition. To those who have already sent OC's, make sure to add where exactly you want your OC to appear. Need SPECIFIC TIMES AND PLACES!<strong>


End file.
